The Tall Kind One
by KyubiChan95
Summary: Another reason to call me crazy. The origin of Slenderman. Rated T just to be safe...
1. Sendaer

Once in a kingdom long since forgotten, a child was born with skin the color of snow, and abandoned in the woods. That night a strange woman that lived in the forest, only known to the people of the kingdom as Obsin the astrologer, found the child and took him in. Obsin's young apprentice, Aluxia, named the boy Sendaer upon seeing him.

Now for those of you whom haven't heard this tale before I'll tell you about Obsin and Aluxia. Obsin has the apperence of a woman of twenty-two years, dispite being well over three hundred, her eyes are silver and her hair blacker than night hung lose around her head. She wore a red blouse with long sleaves that had open cuffs and a high neckline, in fact it wrapped around her neck snugly covering it. She, unlike most women of that time wore pants, hers were dark black simple pants. Her shoes were black leather boots that went up to her knees. Aluxia, was a young girl and at the start of this story only six years of age, her hair was the same red as an Autumn leaf and always tied back, and her eyes were the same shade of blue as the sea. She wore a violet mens tunic and dark blue pants, she would often go without any footwear, though when she did wear shoes she wore basic brown leather shoes.

It was no easy task for Obsin and Aluxia to raise Sendaer, as for the facts were that he had no eyes, ears, nose or mouth. So, using a spell that borrowed energy from the constellations, Obsin gave him sight, smell and hearing, as so that he could learn to live without being dependent on others. "Lady Obsin, why did you not give him a mouth?" Aluxia asked her teacher. "Because, my dear, the stars can only do so much." Obsin told her. "I simlpy asked them to help Sendaer, they chose what they did to assist him." "He won't live very long without food." Aluxia lamented. Obsin walked over to a large pot and placed it over the fire in the hearth, proceeding to put many strange things in the pot, the last of which she slit her hand with a knife and let seventeen drops of her blood fall into the pot, counting aloud each one. "What are you making?" Asked Aluxia tipping her head to the side in curiousity. "A special bath for Sendaer." Obsin answered as she stirred the contents of the pot. "What makes the bath so special?" Aluxia wondered aloud. "In return for me giving up my immortality," Obsin began. "Sendaer will gain immortality, so long as he remembers the name you've given him." "But Lady Obsin!" Aluxia began to protest. "You've been the magic leader for over three cen-" "And that's plenty more than enough time." Obsin calmly innerrupted. "This is why I took on an apprentice, Aluxia. No one should truly live forever." "But if you give up your immortality, wont all the years hit you at once? I can't learn from you if you're dead." Aluxia stated. Obsin laughed. "That's a myth, Aluxia. I became immortal the day I turned twenty-two, so once I relinquish my immortality it shall be as though it were but a day after my twenty second birthday. So I will have plenty of time to teach you of the magical realms. Now bring Sendaer here, the bath is ready for him." Obsin said and motioned for Aluxia to bring Sendaer over to the pot. Aluxia ran over holding Sendaer and gave him to her teacher, whom then bathed him in the potion.

Ten years later, when the leaves had all changed color, a young man named Renval, who had golden hair and emrald eyes, came to Obsin's. "Hello." He said as he opened the door. "Lady Obsin?" "Yes." Obsin said as she came out from behind a bookshelf. "How can I help you?" "I was hoping to see what a certin girl is up to," Renval started then looked sheepishly at his feet. "And who she likes." "Ahh, so I see." Obsin said with a nod then walking over to a table that had a crystal ball on it and sitting down, motioning for Renval to sit across the table from her. "So, what is the girls name?" She asked. "Umm, a-actually, she's A-Aluxia, y-your a-apprentice." Renval stuttered out turning his head to the side looking away from Obsin. "Oh?" Obsin said raising her eyebrows. "Well then, lets see what she's up to." She said leaning in towards the crystal ball and wispering to it. An image came into view in the crystal ball, Aluxia was walking backwards talking to a tall man, that was wearing a black long sleved silk shirt and dark brown pants with black cloth shoes, whom followed her. "Come on Sendaer! How are you so slow when your legs are so long?" Aluxia teased Sendaer. "Sendaer? Who is that? No one in the kingdom is named such." Renval asked looking confused. "Sendaer is my son. I took him in when I found him in the woods, he was just a newborn, abandoned for dead." Obsin answered. Renval nodded and turned back to the crystal ball. "Woah!" Aluxia yelled when Sendaer reached out with his long arms and grabbed her, placing her on his shoulders. It was then that the crystal ball changed the view it had of Aluxia and Sendaer, so it showed the front of Sendaer and his face,or lack there of. "Ahhgh!" Renval screamed. "What is that monster!" He yelled as he fell over out of his seat and scrambled away from the crystal ball. Obsin wove her hand over the crystal ball causing the image to dissapate, and she stood up. "That is my son, and he is no monster." Obsin said sternly shooting Renval a look. "And you can leave if you don't like that fact!" She yelled at him. Right then, the door opened and Sendaer ducked to enter and then put Aluxia down. "Oh, hello Renval. What are you doing here?" Aluxia asked then saw how Obsin was standing at the table with the crystal ball. "Came to get your fourtne told? Or have you fallen for some one?" "Monster!" Renval yelled scrambling to his feet and running across the room from Sendaer. "Monster? What do you mean? Obsin, Sendaer, you and myself are the only ones here. No monsers, just people." Aluxia said. Sendaer tilted his head and then raised a hand to his chest. Aluxia looked at Sendaer with concern. "No, you're not a monster." Obsin said. "You are my son, and I love you." She said as she walked over and hugged Sendaer. Sendaer returned the hug. In that moment Renval fled from Obsin's house running back to the kingdom.

Three years passed and it was Autumn once more, there was a chill in the air. "Lady Obsin, when do you think it'll snow?" Aluxia asked as she sat by the fire watching Obsin sew a winter coat for Sendaer. "Soon, judging from the cold." Obsin replied. Sendaer looked up from the drawing he was working on and pointed out the window at dark clouds that were rolling in. "You think it'll snow tonight?" Alexia asked Sendaer. Sendaer nodded. Obsin finished sewing the coat and looked out the window and gasped turning pale at what she saw. Jumping to her feet she wrapped the black coat around Sendaer and turned to Aluxia. "Take Sendaer and run out the back door head across the ravine and cut the bridge. Do you understand?" Obsin said as she ushered the two of them towards the back door. "Why? What did you see out the window?" Aluxia asked. "Quite a number of people from the kingdom, and they don't look happy. I'll hold them off. Now run!" Obsin said and shoved them out the door. "I guess we should go then." Aluxia said and then grabbed Sendaer's hand and started running, a few minutes later as they were running they heard some one yell. "Run! Whatever you do, don't let them find yAhh!" It was Obsin's voice and the way she cut off made Sendaer freeze, he knew that she was no more, but she was the only mother he ever had even if she acted more like an older sister, she was family. "Come on!" Aluxia said pulling on Sendaer's arm. "She wanted us to get away, so lets go!" Aluxia had tears streaming down her face. Sendaer nodded and ran with Aluxia. They soon reached the ravine and started across the narrow bridge, Aluxia made Sendaer go in front of her. "There you are, monser!" Renval yelled as he ran to the bridge, his clothes were stained with blood, he held a knife in his hand which he used to cut the bridge while they were on it. The bridge gave way and Aluxia and Sendaer fell, Aluxia closed her eyes, not wishing to see death himself, and suddenly she realized she wasn't falling anymore. "Huh?" Aluxia opened her eyes and looked down at the depth of the ravine and then at her waist where she felt something holding her, black tenticles. She looked behind her to see what it was attached to, and saw Sendaer hanging onto the wall of the ravine with his hands, tenticles coming from his back. Sendaer was struggling to hold both of their weight, nearly slipping as he tried to climb the wall. He went nowhere, if he gained a foot, in a minute he would lose one. "Sendaer." Aluxia began. "There's no way you can climb that wall carrying me. Let me fall." She said calmly. Sendaer shook his head violently, he already lost Obsin, he couldn't lose Aluxia too. "Obsin may not have always acted like a mother to you, but you were always her son. I was a friend to her, but you were her son. She loved you and wanted you to live" Aluxia said as she managed to free her self from Sendaer's tenticles. As she fell she called out to Sendaer. "Whatever you do, don't die!" Aluxia hit the ground with an echoing thud, a sound that just like Obsin's dying yell, he would never forget. Sendaer climbed up to the top of the ravine, only to find he was on the wrong side. "I have you now, monster!" Renval said walking torwards Sendaer. The word echoed in Sendaer's head, monster monster Monster, if that's what Renval, what the kingdom wanted, then they should be happy now. They created a monster, by taking away all that he loved and held dear, they turned a little boy who was afraid of the dark, into a monster. Sendaer walked towards Renval, raising his tenticals. Renval's survival instincts kicked in and he started running, when Sendaer suddenly appered right in front of him. "AHHhGGhhH!" Renval screamed as Sendaer came upon him. The forest fell silent after that, everyone who had come from the kingdom to kill Sendaer froze, then ran in different directions. Not one ever came back to the kingdom.


	2. Little One

Many years later in what is now known as the Victorian Era. Sendaer was walking through the forest and turned his head towards the sky. "The first snow clouds of the year, just like that day.

"How many years have I been alone?" He thought as he walked. "What was that?" He wondered as he had just heard a sudden whimper.

"WHAA!" Sendaer froze at the cry and began to serch the area the sound came from.

"If it's more of those so called demon slayer's they won't have time to regret looking for me!" Sendaer thought vehemently only to have his rage replaced with a twisting feeling in his gut upon seeing what made the sound.

"Who would abandon an infant in the woods?" He questioned. A sudden movement in the brush drew his attention.

"Foxes!" He thought. "They will eat the child!" And with that thought he snached the infant up from the ground, moments before one of the two foxes would have landed on it. The foxes looked up at the creature that stole their dinner and snarled. In response Sendaer revealed his tenticals and turned his face, or lack there of, towards them, the foxes decided that they could catch a hair or two and fled. Sendaer hid his tenticals and turned to look at the infant.

"Well now that I have you, what shall I call you little one?" He thought as he began walking towards the old remains of the house he lived in, the house he once called home...

Eight years later...

Sendaer happily watched the child play wearing some of Aluxia's old clothes.

"Look father!" The child exclaimed as he held up a necklace made of flowers. "I made this for you!" Sendaer took the necklace and placed it around his neck with a nod of thanks.

"I still have no clue how you learnt to speak, Little One. Most learn how by hearing others speak." Sendaer thought.

"I learned how from you cause you don't talk out loud doesn't mean you can't be heard, all it means is others have to listen closer to know what you say." Sendaer hugged Little One as he wondered how one so young could be so wise.

"You're so young yet you already have wisdom like to that of Obsin, and kindness like Aluxia's." Little One tilted his head puzzledly.

"Who are Obsin and Aluxia?" He asked confused by the names he had never heard hesitated to answer.

"My mother and sister, or the closest I ever had." He answered solemly.

"The closest you had?" Little One inquired. Sendaer nodded.

"I was abandoned in these woods when I was born, likely because of my abnormal apperance, Obsin found me and took me to her home where her apprentice Aluxia named two of them raised me." Sendaer explained. Little One looked even more confused after this explaination.

"Because of your apperance? You don't look strange to me." He said. Sendaer hung his head.

"Perhaps it is time you learn of how others live, and where they live." He said picking Little One up and heading torwards the edge of the forest.

"The edge of the Forest! But you said I shouldn't go there!" Little one excliamed, fright in his voice.

"I said that because it is not safe for me to be near the edge of the forest, but now an exception must be made." Sendaer stated as they came to where the trees ended. Little One looked out and his eyes filled with wonder as he saw tall buildings, horse drawn carriages, and people.

"What is that?" he asked Sendaer.

"A town, or a city it's rather too large to be a town." Sendaer replied.

"What's a city like?" Little One wondered.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Sendaer stated as he sat Little One down.

"How come you don't know? We could go visit it! You know, find out what it's like!" Little One excliamed.

"You go on ahead Little One, I'll be at the house when you return." Sendaer said turning back to the forest.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back!" Little one yelled out as he ran for the city laughing the whole way. Little One stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the city. He looked up at the bulidings, they seemed taller up close, tall enough for Sendaer to stand up in! Unlike the small house he lived in.

"Hey you!" A voice called out causing Little One to turn around. "You're not from around here, are you?" A boy around Little one's age said.

"I'm not from this city, if that's what you mean." Little One replied.

"Not from the city, but you live close by?" The boy said removing his hat as so that he could scratch his head. "There arn't any towns near here though. Where do ya live then?" He asked as he put his hat back on.

"I live in the forest." Little One stated.

"Eh! The forest! Ya know there's a monster in that forest, don't ya?" The boy yelled the fear on his face and in his voice quite obvious. Little One chuckeled.

"There's no such thing as monsters, just misunderstood people. Father told me so." Little one said with a smile. Due to the other boy's yell, a crowd began to form around them.

"Your father must have lost his mind, boy!" One woman excliamed.

"That monster killed 86 people in one night!" Yelled one man. An old woman walked forward and leaned in towards the boy.

"Tell me boy," She started. "what is your name and do you know you father's?" She asked him. Little One suddenly felt cornered.

"I-I'm Little One, a-and my f-father is Sendaer." Little could feel the anger in the crowd as he stared at the old woman.

"Sendaer is a very old word," She began. "it means the tall kind one, in an ancient language spoken only by astrologers of the highest magic powers." She paused. "The witch whom raised the monster would have known such a language. You are the child of the demon!" She screeched and before Little One knew what happened, he was waking up bound in the center of what was clearly a trap to kill what may try to reach him.

"Let us see if the beast cares for it's young!" The old woman crackled. Little one could see the forest from where he was, and, dispite the dark of the night, hecould see Sendaer moving in the trees.

"RUN!" Little One screamed on the top of his lungs. "THEY WANT YOU TO COME! RUN!" Little one watched on horror as Sendaer began running towards him rather then to safty.

"So the creature has a soft spot for the child, that shall be his end." The old woman said as crowds of people cheered as the plan was working. Little One just cried. As Sendaer closed in he revealed his tenticals, and then stopped running. He stood there in perfect posture as the people charged at him believing he was vulnerable outside of the forest. Sendaer began moving, teleporting, dodging their attacks causing the people to kill each other. then he teleported on top of the post Little one was tied to, all the people charged at him dying in the trap they removed the binds from Little One then teleporting away from the city back to the forest with Little One.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Sendaer asked Little One while checking him for injuries.

"Y-you k-killed them. A-all of them, dead. Why?" Little One asked.

"I did not strike them, I mearly dodged them, they killed each other as a result. I thought they were going to kill you, I don't want to lose some one else." Sendaer thought just the same as he always did to speak with Little One.

"Well? Do you have an answer or not?!" Little One yelled. Sendaer's entire body collapsed as he realized Little One couldn't hear him any more.

"Fine! Have it your way! I'm leaving, I'll find some town far away from these woods!" Little One yelled as he walked away, leaving Sendaer alone.


	3. Happiness At Last

It's now the modern day and Sendaer has moved from the forest in the old world to live in America. Why, You ask? To run from his past in hopes of a bright future, like so many others who moved to America, Many of which found it dosen't matter where you live, you still get the life your given.

Sendaer watched two teenage girls talking outside of a library.

"Have you ever seen the Slenderman games?" The older girl asked the younger. Who shook her head.

"No, I've never even heard of Slenderman." She replied.

"Z!" A teen boy called. "Grandma's here!" He told her.

"I'll send you some links." The older girl said. "You better go before you brother gets mad."

"Alright, I'll be on messenger. See you Alex!" Z called as she jumped in the sand colored mini-van. Not long after a small silver car driven by a large man picked up Alex. Sendaer followed the silver car back to Alex's home, and he watched as Alex, true to her word, sent Z videos of a man playing Slenderman.

"I suppose Slenderman is nicer than monster or demon, but I'm all too aware that all the games portray me as is a killer." Sendaer thought.

"The gamers comments made me laugh." Z typed to Alex.

"Yeah Ralph is funny, even more when he's scared." Alex typed. "So, what did you think of Slender?" She asked.

"He just wanted a hug, and for Ralph to stop stealing his drawings. I bet he worked hard to make those." Z replied. Upon reading this Sendaer was shocked.

"She isn't scared? She thinks I'm nice?" He thought in suprise.

"I agree, Slender just wants a friend." Alex typed with a small smile and a nod. Sendaer was so surprised that he retreated into the nearby trees to calm himself.

A Few Weeks later... Sendaer watched Alex and Z as they walked from the library to a fast food resurant for some fries, as the two passed the wooded parts of the walk they peered into the trees.

"Slender! Are you there?" Z asked glancing around the trees. Sendaer stepped behind a tree, he was frightened that the two weren't as nice as they seemed.

"Come out Slender! We just want to give you hugs!" Alex called into the trees, Sendaer almost revealed himself when Z's brother spoke.

"Isn't Slenderman a monster? From a game?" He asked. "He's not real and if he were he would kill you not hug you." At that Sendaer decided not to come out.

"So Alex, I looked up the origin of Slenderman and I found that he was a creature in european folk lore, he was known for the fact only children could see him and if he extended his arms as if for a hug, the children that saw him would run into his arms, never to be seen again dead or alive." Z explained what she found with great excitement.

"So Slender didn't kill the kids he just took them away from abusive families to a place where they would be safe, and they liked it there so much that they never left." Alex stated with a smile. Sendaer couldn't believe what he was hearing, even after seeing him in scary games and reading about his past as people saw him they were too stuborn to believe anything but the best of him.

"I have to learn more of these two." Sendaer thought.

Yet another few weeks later... Sendaer watched as Alex typed Z while watching online videos, when Alex suddenly looked out her window peering through the rain, looking straight at him. She threw the window open and called to him.

"Slender! Come in out of the rain!" She yelled. "I'll open the door for you!" And with that she typed "I'll be back in a minute." to Z, sat the laptop on her bed and ran out of her room opening the door a minute later. Sendaer walked in and followed Alex to her room where he sat on her floor as she picked up her laptop and sat down reading Z's reply.

"A minute's not a coffee run so what's the cause? Or is it none of my business?" Z's message read. Sendaer guessed Alex wouldn't tell Z, she might think Alex had gone crazy.

"I saw Slender outside in the rain so I let him in." Alex typed.

"Hi Slender! Did she think to give you a towl?" Z's message came up on screen. Sendaer was suprised, even more so when Alex offered him the laptop to reply.

"Hello. No she did not, but I believe she was more concerned with getting me out of sight before her family saw me." Sendaer replied.

"Alex, get up and go get the man a towel. He's probably freezing." Z typed.

"Ok I'll be right back." Alex replied getting up to get him a towel. Sendaer spent the night at Alex's thinking about how much Z and Alex reminded him of Obsin and Aluxia.

A month later... Sendaer had been over to both Z's and Alex's houses a number of times and had gotten to know them quite well he had even helped explain a strange dream Z had to her by telling her the story of his youth, by typing it out for her. She had then asked if she could put it online with the dream she had, so others might find it and learn the truth about Sendaer. Both Alex and Z now knowing Sendaer's name refered to him by such. But now a big storm was rolling in, the sort that they ordered an evacuation, both Z's and Alex's families were staying. During the beginning of the storm Sendaer was at Alex's house watching her as she typed to Z.

"Ask Sendaer if he would like to be able to talk." Z typed. Alex handed Sendaer the laptop.

"I would if it were possible, but Obsin said even the stars couldn't help me to do so." Sendaer typed in response.

"Maybe not the stars, but I have the spirit of a medic here whos done harder surgeries and says he'll help. So, What do you say?" Z sent the message and not a minute later receved Alex's response.

"He ran out the door, he should be there soon." Alex told her. In 15 minutes Sendaer was there.

"The sugery's about to start I'll keep you posted on his condition." Z sent Alex, and a painstaking hour and a half later the surgery was finished. Sendaer looked at the medic.

"How strange even though he now has a mouth when closed it still appears as if he has no facial features whatsoever." The medic stated.

"Thank you doctor." Sendaer said then turning to look at Z he excliamed "I can talk now!" Z smiled

"Yep!" She said then typed to Alex "Complete sucess!"

"Great! Now get up and give him some food. Just because Obsin made it so he could survive without food dosen't mean he's not hungry!" Alex Commanded Z, whom promptly jumped to her feet and took Sendaer to the kitchen.

And so as time spanned on Sendaer did find happiness once more with two new friends whom will, and often do, argue that he is truly a kind soul that mearly had a dark past. This happiness may seem fragile like the happiness he had with Little One, whom was swayed by the will of others, and like the happiness he had with Obsin and Aluxia, whom passed away in their attempts to save him, but this happiness is here, forming memories that Sendaer will carry with him for the eternity which he'll live. Reminding him to never give up on humanity, for there will always be some one who dosen't care what others say or think.


End file.
